non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alu-demon
Alu-demons are semi-demon hybrids, born to a succubus and her human victim. They only have one gender, and are always female. Unlike other demons, they are not always completely evil, presumably due to the influence of their human DNA. Monster Manual descriptions Demons in general Each type of demon, and especially the high-level demon lords and princes, have many unusual characteristics and extraordinary abilities. Demons are able to move from their own plan into those of Tarterus, Hades, or Pandemonium or roam the astral plane. However, they cannot enter the Prime Material Plane without aid (conjuration, gate, name speaking or similar means). Demons are chaotic and evil; the smarter and stronger rule those of their kind who are weaker and less intelligent. The less intelligent will attack without question and fight until slain. No demon can ever be subdued. All are able to divide their attacks amongst 2 or even 3 opponents if their means allow. Demons will never willingly serve anyone or anything. If forced to serve through magic or threat they will continually seek a way to slay their master/captor. Those to whom demons show a liking are typically carried off to the demons' plane to become a slave (although a favored one.) Note that demons can be summoned by characters of any alignment, but controlling a demon is another matter entirely. A thaumaturgic circle will serve to keep out lesser demons. A special pentacle is required for greater demons. The threat or reward which the conjuring party uses to attempt gaining a demon's service must be carefully handled by the dungeon master. Demons are repelled by holy (Good) relics or artifacts. Demons frequently roam the Astral and Ethereal Planes. Their attention is attracted by persons in an ethereal state. If the name of a particularly powerful demon is spoken there is a chance that he will hear and turn his attention to the speaker. A base 5% chance is recommended. Unless prepared to avoid such attention or to control the demon, the character should know that the demon will thereupon immediately kill, by whatever means are most expeditious, the one pronouncing his name. Demons are affected by these attack forms: acid, full; cold, half; electricity (lightning), half; fire (dragon, magical), half; gas (poisonous, etc.), half; iron weapon, full; magic missile, full; poison, full; silver weapon, none unless affected by normal weapons in which case damage will be according to the weapon type. Because they have a special form of telepathy, demons are able to understand every intelligent communication. Demons with average or better intelligence are likewise able to converse. Typical Inhabitants of an Abyssal Layer Although each layer of the Abyss differs from every other and some of these planes change wildly from day to day, the following general types of creatures will be encountered on many of them: *Alu-demon - rare *Achaierai - common *Babau - uncommon *Bar-Lgura - uncommon *Cambion - very rare *Chasme - common *Daemon - rare *Demodand - very rare *Demon Lord/Prince - very, very rare *Dretch - common *Glabrezu (Type III) - uncommon *Ghast - uncommon *Ghoul - rare *Goristroi - very rare *Hezrou (Type II) - common *Manes - common *Mephit - common *Nabassu - rare *Nightmare - very rare *Quasit - common *Rutterkin - common *Succubus - rare *Thunder Beast - common *Type IV - rare *Type V - rare *Type VI - very rare *Vrock (Type I) - common Probabilities of encounter are not stated as a percentage, for there will usually be other sorts of creatures on a given plane of the Abyss. For example, on Demogorgon's several layers there will be many sorts of vicious apes, reptiles (including dinosaurs), and bird-like monsters. Similarly, on Jiblex's plane there will be slimes, deadly puddings, jellies, and various amoeboid monsters. Orcus' manifold layers are populated with skeletal monsters, various sorts of zombies, huecuvae, shadows, sheet phantoms, vampires, and death knights. Yeenoghu's vast plane of the Abyss abounds with hyenas and |hyaenodons, gnolls, ghasts, ghouls, and possibly a few trolls. Other planes are populated by insects, arachnids, worms and slugs, fungi and fungoid monsters, and so on. Some layers of the Abyss are devoid of most of the typical inhabitants of other levels. The liquid plane ruled by Dagon, for instance, does have hezrou (type II) and a form of dretch, but the other inhabitants are octopi, squids, kraken, sea snakes, eels, weird fish, and horrible fish-monsters. In short, use your imagination and creativity to develop these areas. 2nd Edition The alu-demons are the offspring of the mating of succubi and humans. They are always female. Their base armor class is high because of their demonic heritage, and this can be increased by magical protections, including enchanted armor. Wearing only mundane protection interferes with the intrinsic protection of alu-demons, so this is never done. If the protection is basically inferior to the normal armor class of the wearer, then only the magical plus is added, but otherwise full benefit is gained. Thus, +1 leather adds +1 only, while +1 plate mail would increase armor class to 2. Furthermore, alu-demons with high dexterity gain bonuses as would a normal human. Twenty-five percent of alu-demons are of genius level. While most of these creatures are able to perform the limited spell-like magic powers below, those of genius intelligence are actual magic-users. Magic use level ranges from 1st through 12th with equal probabilities for each. Magic use is in addition to intrinsic powers. The intrinsic powers of alu-demons, performable 1 at a time, 1 per round, are: charm person, esp, shape change (to a humanoid form of approximately their own height and weight only), and suggestion. Each can be performed up to 3 times per day at 12th level of ability. 'Dimension door'' can be used once per day. All alu-demons have superior infravision for 240 feet. In addition to the ability to employ any sort of weapon, regardless of normal class restrictions, alu-demons can, at will, drain life energy from a person and use half of it to restore their own lost hit points. Such attacks must be by firm touch, indicated by a successful to-hit score in melee. From 1-8 hit points of energy are drained. Energy gained is from 1-4 hit points, with fractions rounded up. Alu-demons can be harmed only by cold-wrought iron or magical weapons. They have natural resistance to magic. Some 20% are not totally devoted to Evil. Alu-demons appear quite human, having only vestigial horns. Only their rather small bat wings betray them for what they actually are. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Fauna Category:Mammals Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:EN Category:Females